


momento mori

by Ani



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani/pseuds/Ani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the kitchen table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	momento mori

when it rains  
                 (it rains like blood)  
my lover asks me.  
lightning and the sound of  
(it rains like blood)blood splatter under fingers  
in slides in cold slides  
fingers squeezing into wood  
breath behind  
         (blood preserved is)  
sound of rumbled  
breath/thunder, when it rains  
                                  (it rains like blood)  
preserved: caught, forever, immortal  
we are too  
mortal we end blood ends, someday  
    (blood preserved is)  
impossible to think it  
life haunts, life demands  
my lover demands we open  
(it rains like blood)  
life preserves us.


End file.
